Many sheets of loop materials are known that are adapted to be cut into pieces to form the loop portions for fasteners of the type comprising releasably engageable hook and loop portions. Such sheets of loop materials typically comprise a backing and a multiplicity of loops formed from longitudinally oriented polymeric fibers anchored in the backing and projecting from a front surface of the backing so that they may be releasably engaged with the hooks on the hook portion of such a fastener, and can be made by many methods including conventional weaving, or knitting techniques. Sheets of loop materials in which the loops are stitched into the backing are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,581 and 4,770,917. While the loop fastener portions made from many such sheets of loop materials work well with many different hook fastener portions, many of the processes by which the sheets of loop material are made are more expensive than may be desired, particularly when the loop fastener portions are intended for a limited amount of use, such as to attach a disposable diaper to an person.